


When Loki has facebook

by chunmianzai



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunmianzai/pseuds/chunmianzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'accept me.' said Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Loki has facebook

**Author's Note:**

> the plot is innovated from Tom's tweet. he tweeted 'hello mate' to Robert Emms.

Afternoon, Stark tower.

‘…The Fuck?’

‘What’s the matter, Natasha?’ asked Dr.Banner.

‘You never guess who has just sent invitation on facebook.’

‘Who?’

‘Loki Laufyson. What the …’ Natasha clicked ‘no’ without hesitation, pined her chair and turned to the rest of the avengers.

‘You are not the only one. He friended me too.’ Said Agent Coulson.

‘Oh really? You accepted?’

‘yeah…’ Coulson nodded，seemed a little uncomfortable and looked away, however Natasha didn’t pay much attention.

 

‘What is facebook?’ Steve raised his head from the screen.

‘A social network, rumors generator where those pathetic losers try to get themselves laid.’ Tony said coldly.

 

‘Oh really? I thought I just saw you used another account ‘’Mark ‘’and checked every ‘Tony Stark’ group this morning?’

‘Err well…’

‘To be more precise, forward Tony Stark related news 38 times, clicked ‘like’38 times under your pic, and added quite some female fans, 13, probably? ’ Natasha said from another side of the room.

 

‘Err, 16, exactly.’ added Coulson, while Tony turned his head and began to stare at him. ‘We are agents, sir.’

 

‘Create an account for me, the face … whatever.’ Steve immediately. ‘Hey Steve, it’s not what you think…you know it’s ..kinda.. self-promotion…’ said Tony, nervously.

 

Natasha gave Tony a victory smile and said  ‘agents know everything’ in silence.

 

‘Alright, you win.’ Tony gave up, and checked his facebook. ’Oh, shiiit.’

‘Wow, seems we had another.’

‘And he left message. ‘ _Accept me, metal box_.’ Never!’ after rejected Loki’s invitation, Tony turned back again.

‘Why he want to friend me? And, I mean, how did he suppose to know this one is me!’

 _‘Because I’m a god, you fool.’_ The message popped in without notice.

‘Oh you son of ….’

_‘Accept me.’_

‘ _Never_!’ Tony typed quickly.

_‘Would you know it’s a great honor to have a god on your mortal lists?’_

_‘Oh thanks but NO, puny boy.’_

_‘Alright then, guess people will want to know this anonymous Mark who forwarded and voted and replied to himself is Tony Stark. ’_

‘shiiiiiiiiiii’ Tony banged his fist on the table.

_‘And the some secret little thing about our great cap from the old time.’_

 ‘What!? What did he mean by ‘secret little thing ’!?’ Tony stood and asked his friends angrily. ‘He is threating me ! Oh you know what, I will not just give up… don’t try to bluff me you liesmith!’

 

‘Err… Sir, if you don’t mind… I think it’s just some photo about …America Captain and …if it was me, it would better to accept him. I mean, it’s not big deal right?’ said Agent Coulson.

 

‘What?’ said Steve.

 

‘Oh God.’ Tony suddenly remembered that he do have some photo of his lover. Some rated adult pictures, extremely sexy though. ‘ok ok ,you got me Loki-mother fucker Lauy…Wait.’ Tony looked at Coulson, who was trying to avoid him. ‘I remember I kept those in secret files. I don’t think SHELD can hack into my lap and stolen that.’

 _‘Cats out the boxes ah-oh.’_ Loki’s message popped in again.

Tony turned to his laptop ‘you shut up  ’ and turned to Coulson again, ’how do you know that? How do you know I have those?’

‘What are you talking about?’ said poor Steve, still have no ideal what was going on here.

‘Mr. Stark…I…’ said Coulson embarrassingly, looking at Steve for help.

‘You said you accepted Loki as friend.’ Said Tony slowly.

‘Well, yes sir…’

‘And he, this fucking nasty rat, gave you, those pictures as reward, which he stole from me by his magic. Am I right?’

_‘MIND YOUR LANGUAGE, MORTAL’_

‘Sir, I just…’ Coulson was close to tear.

‘Let him go, Stark. And tell me what the hell is going on.’

‘Oh, it just, just, oh, we will talk it later…’ before he went to Steve, he made a ‘I will come to you later’ face to Coulson.

‘Nick is calling, I should probably go.’ Agent Coulson ran away as fast as he can.

 

‘Well, guess it will be a lot fun having our immortal friend on Internet.’ Natasha was smiling cunningly.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ said Thor from the door, ‘I just saw Son of Col running away. Emergency?’

‘Oh hello Thor. It’s you brother.’

‘What? Didi he do any harm?’

‘Nope.’ Natasha popped the ‘p’ .’JUST wanna be friends.’

‘What’ Thor looked more confusing.

 

‘‘Oh Thor, we should create him an account on facebook, your brother will love to have you on his friend list.’ Tony clicked register,’Thor Odinson…wait you already have one?’

‘Yeah, Darcy created for me.’ Thor sat at his own seat.

 ‘Look, even Thor has that face book thing!’ said Steve.

‘Oh you better check it now,’ Said Tony.

‘Sure, what’s the matter? ’ It took quite a few minutes for Thor to log in, he was still not familiar with human technology.

 

_‘Hi mate’_

‘Loki! Look it’s my brother!’ Thor raised, only saw the ‘yes we knew it ’ from his friends’ face.

_‘Where are you brother?’_

_‘I say, accept my invitation!’_

‘Tony, can you see where my brother is? ’

_‘Didn’t you hear me???’_

‘Well, I think we can track him… right, here.’ Tony printed on the map.

‘I will see you guys soon.’ Thor took the address down and rushed away.

‘What the…’ Tony stood still.

 _‘Come back!!_ ’ the screen was still shinning.

 

 

15 minutes later.

‘Here you are brother.’ Thor said, standing by the table in a café.

‘Didn’t you understand the words I sent you? or I should put into a simpler way for you? Draw you an easy instruction?’ said Loki angrily.

‘Oh the message, of course I get it.’

‘So?’ Loki gave him a glimpse full of distain.

‘I saw it says…’I’m lonely here, I need you brother.’’’

Thor beamed up like an innocent child.

Loki flushed, and looked away.

 

 


End file.
